Oops, I'm in Love
by iamanimefreak13
Summary: When super-fan Levy McGarden drags anti-fan Lucy Heartfilia to Natsu Dragneel's concert, Lucy was ready to kill herself. At first Lucy thinks he's a cool guy, but then he pisses her off, she pisses him off, and they suddenly hate eachother. Will they be able to stand eachother long enough for the love song of destiny to play? Depends, when HE learns to love and SHE learns to trust.
1. The Spark

Bear with me here, I've been reading too much band romance stories. I hope you like it! Natsu is gonna be OOC, cause I mean, he's famous.

* * *

><p>Lucy hated boys. Those stupid liars who say I love you, fuck you, and then move along to the next clueless girl who is desperate for romance. Even more so did she hate, no, DESPISE boy bands. Even if it was just a famous solo singer, she was not swayed in by songs on the radio or posters or stalker sites called 'Fanpages' (the information you see on there is WAY too personal) or any any of the gossip about how hot he is or how amazing his voice is. What's the point of falling HEAD OVER HEELS for someone that you will NEVER get to remember your name? Exactly, it only happens in fairy tales.<p>

So when her best friend Levy showed up at her door telling her she HAD to go to some hot shot's concert at the Fairy Tail club, she was less than thrilled and more than mad.

"Come on Lu-chan!"

"No."

Lucy was arguing with her best friend since college in the living room of her house. Levy was standing mere feet from the door while Lucy had her feet glued to the spot between the staircase leading to the second floor and the door.

"Why not?" Levy whined, "It'll be fun!"

"Because I don't want to go to some big shot's concert!"

"But it's Natsu Dragneel!"

"Final answer: no."

Levy sighed. She didn't want to do this but... she was going to have to call out her last resort. After all, in only a mere hour, her favorite singer of all time was performing not only in her town, but in her friend's club too! It was going to be the best night ever and she NEEDED her bestie with her. Any normal fangirl like herself needs her best girl with her at these kinds of things! Why doesn't Lucy get it?

Obviously, she couldn't go alone. She would be the laughing stock of the ND fan club!

"I'll make Gajeel carry you there!"

"Don't use your boyfriend against me that's just shallow! Besides, Gajeel isn't here and does not want to go to your celebrity crush's concert!"

Levy smirked, "Try me, he's in his truck outside. Now, are you riding in a seat or in the trunk?"

"Neither."

"So we tie you onto the roof, got it. Tell me how many bugs you swallow."

"I'm. Not. Going."

"Um, yay you are."

"Nope! I don't even like this guy!"

Levy rubbed her forehead and groaned, "You have never seen him, picture or in person, and you have never heard him sing. Every time they mention his name on an electronic you turn it off and write your book."

Lucy put a hand on her hip, "So? I've got a gut instinct that I won't like his so called 'hot looks' or 'magic voice'. I'm trusting my gut this time. Remember what happened the last time I didn't trust my gut?"

Levy groaned and threw her arms down in a fit. "Oh my gosh will you please _get over it?_ You guys broke up a year ago!"

Lucy simply put her other hand on her hip and leaned forward, "Ok then! I'll stay here and get over it, you watch a guy scream into a microphone."

Levy stomped her foot and muffled a scream. She was ready to duct tape the blonde and throw her ass to the concert! Wait, she got an idea.

She sighed, as if accepting defeat, like THAT would ever happen. "Fine... I'll leave... such a sad twist!"

Lucy rolled her eyes as her best friend moped her way out of the door. She sighed and turned to the stairs, ready to go up to her writing desk.. Levy would complain later if she didn't finish her chapter.

"Get her!"

She whipped her head around too see the piercings of Gajeel looking down on her. Damn, why is he so tall? She screamed as he picked her up and threw over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Put me down! Gajeel!"

He grunted in response, "Sorry bunny girl." Seriously, when was he going to drop that? It was ONE time as a dare in college! "It's Shrimp's orders."

Levy laughed triumphantly as she shut and locked the door to Lucy's white house and followed the screaming sounds coming from the busty blonde. "Ha ha ha! Never underestimate a fangirl! It's elementary, my dear Lucy."

Lucy glared as the bluenette caught up with them outside, kicking and screaming like the red eyed male was going to murder her. Gajeel thought he felt a fly land on his shoulder, he shrugged and walked to his grey truck. It was more like a square car, but he demanded that it was a man's truck, not a graduation present from his mom. He threw the complaining girl in the passenger seats and climbed into the driver's seat. Levy called shotgun. Lucy sat up and tried to unlock the doors, wailing in protest when they wouldn't budge.

"Why won't they open?" She whined and pulled on the door.

"You break it you buy it." Gajeel warned.

Levy laughed again, "It's this new magic called child lock. We wouldn't want the whiny Baby Lucy to open the door while the car is moving. Then she'd be deady-weady." She talked to the scowling blonde like a mother to a toddler, "Right honey?"

"Gi-hee."

"I hate you, I hope you know that MOMMY." She sarcastically remarked.

"Oh but mommy loves you Lucy! AndI know you'll love Natsu as much as Gajeel and I do by the end of the night."

Lucy sat bewildered, "Gajeel... you're a Natsu fangirl?!"

"In your dreams! I don't even like the guy, we were acquaintances back in college. That guy could sing, man, he got out of the damn place before I fell for Levy! He's been performing everywhere for the last... three years? I took Shrimp to see him live a couple months ago, when he was not close enough for my wallet, but only three days drive away."

Lucy's jaw dropped, "Levy... you know this guy?"

Levy beamed, "Yay! Thanks to honey-bun here I know him personally! Thanks baby!"

Gajeel grunted under his breath, "Only loves me for flame brain..."

Lucy frowned, "Flame brain?"

"Believe me, you'll get it once you know him better. After you've met him, you'd be surprised what runs through his mind."

"Wait, I get to meet him?"

"Duh."

Lucy scowled at his vague answer. She looked to Levy, who was doing the excited dance in her seat. "Why do I get to meet him? You know I don't like guys, especially the singers. I barely put up with this guy!" She pointed her thumb towards the male driving.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Lucy rolled her eyes and turned back to Levy. The bluenette turned and smiled brightly, "Because we're his friends! He's actually been wanting to meet you, since I talked about you so much back when me and Gajeel were just starting to get along. He's finally back in Magnolia, so we need to greet him i the way only his friends can!"

"But doesn't he have like 2,000 screaming girls in the audience to welcome him?"

Levy tsk'd at the blonde, "Ah Lucy, nothing makes Natsu happier than seeing his friends. Plus, I want to give him a big..." She coughed remembering that Gajeel was in the car," hug. A big hug."

"You don't even get that, no touching." Gajeel answered simply.

Levy angrily pouted, "You're too overprotective."

"Flame Brain can get his own woman, you're mine."

Levy waved her hand, "I know I know. What about a friendly handshake?"

"Not happening."

"Awwww come on!"

Lucy laughed to herself at their silly, but cute, argument. She always envied the relationship these two had, and to think it started with a fight? It was real life's beauty and the beast.

Gajeel used to be in this notorious gang, they kicked anyone's ass anytime of the day. Levy had been walking back from the campus library when she saw him, lying against a wall with a slash through his shoulder. She, of course being the kind person she was and still is, had to help him. He pushedher away at least ten times before he finally let her dress his wounds. She was a shy bookworm, and he was known to all as a monster. They completed eachother.

By the time Lucy knew the two, during their second year when Levy and Lucy ended up as roommates, they were already a couple. Gajeel had quit his gang and was devoted to protecting his little shrimp. They got lucky, a real life fairy tale.

These arguments always ended with something adorable. This time, Gajeel ended up driving one handed with his other hand holding the bluenette's. "Ewwwww, mommy and daddy are being cute!" Lucy whined like a child, smirking.

"Lucy's gonna get time out if she doesn't deal with it!"

Surprisingly, this came from Levy, who after years with Gajeel had picked up his toughness. Not enough though.

* * *

><p>After a two minute drive from Lucy's house to what the usuals call 'The Guild', they arrived at a parking lot full of many different cars. Their conversation had ended about thirty seconds before they arrived.<p>

"Ok bail out! I'm coming Natsu baby!" Levy ran like a madman to the doors, shoving down girls to get to the front. Luckily, Elfman was on ticket duty. He knew them. After he announced they were "VIP's", not really, they got to where their other friends were gathered.

Lucy had been introduced to this place by the gang in college and became one of the usuals. Erza, Gray, and Wendy were in the front row, right in front of the stage that Fairy Tail usually used as a place for their beautiful bartender Mira to sing at. They had three seats reserved for the three who just walked, or in Levy's case sprinted. How did they know Levy would get her to come?

"Hey guys!" Lucy greeted her buddies, while Gajeel chased after Levy, who was halfway to backstage entrance already.

The blonde hugged the scarlet haired and blue haired girls and gave Gray a fist pump.

"Hello Lucy, glad to see you made it. Levy, I see my plan worked?"

Levy nodded, "Yep! But we didn't end up using the ropes you gave me."

"Ah, that's a shame. So Lucy, are you excited to see Natsu?"

Gray laughed, "Slanty eyes isn't much to look forward to!"

Lucy gawked, "Wait, don't tell me you guys know him?"

Erza nodded, "Yes, we're good friends."

Gray sighed, "Sadly, I know him. Why, didn't we tell you?"

"No!"

"Eh, must've slipped my mind, flames for brains isn't really my top priority."

Erza glared, "You're not going to pick a fight, right Gray?" Lucy sighed, here comes demon Erza.

Gray began to sweat rapidly, "Of course not! We're the best of buddies!"

"That's good to hear." Erza turned back to Lucy.

"Actually, Natsu was the one who introduced us to this place. Him and Gajeel used to fight, thats how they met. Me and Gray have known him since childhood. Natsu and Gramps go way back."

Lucy sat in awe, so Natsu was the one who found this place?

"Oh!" Erza put her fist in her hand, "Actually you have his..."

Suddenly the announcer's voice boomed over. It was obviously Macao, judging by the way he spoke. "Welcome everyone to Natsu Dragneel's live concert! Umm, I guess here he comes to sing? Umm, enjoy!"

Lucy giggled, Fairy Tail was full of interesting people. Levy screamed loudly when somebody stepped on stage. Her scream was followed by a fangirl roar, 'I love you Natsu!' And 'Marry me!' Were mixed in the screams. Levy was the one who shouted Marry me.

Lucy looked up and her breath went away. On the stage was a man with spiky pink hair and tanned skin, dressed in a black and orange vest, white poofy pants that stopped right after his knees, a white scaly scarf, and more black and orange material around his waist that opened on his sides and went down to mid-thigh. An adorable grin was plastered on his face as he walked out.

He walked over to the microphone and said, "Hey Magnolia, it's great to be home!"

Levy went crazy along with all the other girls, Gajeel facepalmed and cursed under his breath. It wasn't jealousy as much as he was embarrassed that his girl was the one trying to climb on stage while screaming rape me. Gray snickered and Gajeel sunk deeper into his chair. How the place was able to fit this many people was amazing.

"I'm so glad to see all these beautiful faces here to see little old me. So, who's ready for some music?" He pointed the microphone towards the audience and they all screamed. It sounded like everyone was being murdered.

.

_"Eve-ry-one says we're no good for eachother,_

_That we won't last a week!_

_But they just don't get we love eachother,_

_And probably always will."_

Lucy couldn't help but tap her foot to the rhythym of the music. Natsu was jumping and smiling at the girls screaming around the whole room.

_" We've always been tied together_

_Fate knows us too well,_

_Knows that through any crappy weather,_

_We'll still fall in love again!_

_._

_Ba-by we were meant to be!_

_From the very first day,_

_Just trust me!_

_Oh oh oh!_

_._

_The first time are eyes met there was a spark,_

_The kisses we share are fuel,_

_Our joined hearts kindle the flame,_

_Together we make it true!_

_._

_Our love is like a fire baby,_

_._

_And it's never gonna stop!"_

_._

The beginning of the chorus he had a low voice, the music soft in the background. Then the beat played again, Natsu jumped in place while the instruments took the spotlight, his expression showed he was having fun.

.

_"Ba-by don't cry anymore,_

_You know I'm always here!_

_They can't come through that door,_

_The door of love we built!"_

_._

This time the chorus was played like the rest of the song, Lucy was smiling so bright she thought her face would break, Levy was going nuts.

.

_" The first time that are eyes met_

_There was a spark!_

_The kisses we share are the fuel_

_Our joined hearts kindle the flame!_

_Together we make it true~!_

_._

The song slowed again.

.

_Our love is a fire,_

_(oh oh oh)_

_._

_Our love is a fire,_

_(burning brighter than the sun),_

_._

_Our love is a fire baby!_

_(duh duh duh)_

_._

_And it's never gonna stop!_

_._

The song sped up again.

_We will love forever!_

_I'll know that it'll never stop!_

_I know we'll be in love forever~,_

_Because baby, our love is a fire~,_

_._

_And it's never gonna stop!"_

_._

The crowd of fangirls screamed loud, without thinking Lucy joined in. Levy was acting like a crazy maniac, sitting on Gajeel's shoulders so she was taller than the stage. Mainly so Gajeel could keep an eye on her. Natsu blew kisses and held up what Lucy guessed was his signature. He made a 'L' with his fingers and cheered. The whole crowd did it and cheered back.

Lucy was about three seconds late, and it stood out. He looked over.

Their eyes met,

.

.

.

and there was a spark.

* * *

><p>Yay, I made up that song so please don't take it. (I don't know why anyone would want to). Yay, that was really fun, tell me if I should continue. It was supposed to be longer, but I cut it shorter than planned. Love ya guys, later!<p> 


	2. The Miscommunication

Big brown orbs stared directly into near black ones. Each pair glancing over the owner of the other. The girl looked him over, the boy looked her over. Their friends watched them, except for one who was locked in the arms of her jealous boyfriend.

"So... you're Natsu."

"And you're Lucy."

There was a major awkward feeling in the room, everyone was waiting for Natsu and Lucy to hit it off and start acting like friends, aside from Levy who was struggling against Gajeel's arms and complaining through one of his hands. Gray and Erza glanced from the blonde to the pink haired male, waiting for conversation to occur, Gajeel didn't care about anything but keeping his girl from molesting his old college pal. Lucy just awkwardly scratched her arm, while Natsu was looking her over.

"So umm, it's nice to meet you. Though I didn't know we had the same friends." Lucy looked at him then at the floor, ceiling, wall, anywhere that didn't involve his intense stare.

Natsu tilted his head slightly, "Really? I heard too much from Levy about you. She and I video chat a lot, though I'm sure metal-face over there isn't too happy about it. I can't believe Levy didn't open up her mouth before." Gajeel looked down at the bookworm, who shrugged and laughed nervously.

"You look different than I thought you would." The pink haired idol finished his examination and looked her back in the eye .

"Um yeah... likewise." Lucy had NO clue how to act in this situation. Is there a specific way to talk to a celebrity?

Natsu put on an amused expression, "So there are girls like you in the world."

"What do you mean...?"

He laughed and smiled like it was obvious. "Girls who aren't obsessing over me! Everywhere I go I have this big group of, beautifull but crazy girls screaming my name and yelling to marry them, but then there's you. You look like you want to run for dear life right now. You're the first who hasn't even looked at me. It's amusing."

Lucy's jaw would have dropped if she didn't clench her teeth. He's just another cocky bastard with a good voice and nice body. Any 'good guy' wouldn't look at her and laugh because she hadn't offered to swap spit.

"But as I say that, I know girls too well. You'll fall eventually, probably sooner rather than later. Every girl does unless there head over heels for someone else, and even then, I've had married women flash me while I was singing. You just met me, so you have an excuse, but give it some time, you'll be jut like everyone else. And maybe, since we share friends, I'll accept you. From now on, we'll be seeing eachother very often."

This time Lucy's jaw dropped as far as it could.

"Excuse me? I will not ever like you! You're nothing like Levy described! Just another guy who looks at women as toys is what you are, and I DESPISE boys like you! Guess what Mr. Bigshot, I'm not joining your toy box of desperate girls! You're just a pink haired narcissist who slept his way to fame!" Lucy didn't know if that was true, but it brought out a reaction.

His face turned angry, his eyes burning like a fire, to which her words added fuel. She was watching flames flicker in his black eyes, while he watched her eyes shine like stars, sending judgement upon him one constellation at a time. Their friends sweatdropped and stepped back. This was not part of the plan.

"Oh yeah? Well, aren't you just a little expert on love! You're just another girl with a broken heart who judges every guy based on your twisted logic, aren't you? Poor little Lucy, did your boyfriend dump you? Or did he shoot himself first?"

"Dan did not shoot himself! And what would you know? Girls throw themselves under you, what would you know about getting dumped? You've got anarmy of obsessed bimbos ready to bear your children! I bet no one ever loved you for you, not the 'perfect pop idol'!"

Natsu flinched and turned his head to the side, all their friends winced.

"What's wrong Pinky? Run out of excuses?"

Erza took a step forward, a mix of sadness and worry evident on her face. "Lucy, you shouldn't have said..."

"There was one." Everyone whipped their head to the pinkette, who was looking at the floor with strands of pink hair hiding his eyes. "There was a girl who loved me. And I loved her, with all my heart."

Lucy wasn't convinced. "Oh yeah? Where is she then? Levy screams to me about how you're single all the time, so she's not with you anymore."

Natsu cringed, everyone except the blonde turned sad. His voice croaked, "She's... not here anymore."

"I can see that, so she dumped you? Then we're in the same boat PAL."

"She didn't dump me, I didn't dump her."

Lucy paled, "Then..."

"She died. She's dead. Gone forever." Even as he tried to sound unfazed, his voice cracked. The words were bitter as they left his tongue, it was like dumping salt on a wound he had tried to cover for years.

And now the blonde felt like a bitch.

"I'm sorry... I just assumed you broke up..."

Natsu scoffed and looked back up, she could see the fire dim and get put out by the tears forming in his eyes. He held them back, Lucy felt like crying now. "Are you sure this Dan guy didn't kill himself? I've known you for what, five minutes? Ten? And you've already made me want to jump off of the nearest bridge."

"Uh! The nerve! Why does every girl love you!"

"Because I'm awesome. Why does Gray secretly have a crush you?"

"Hey!" Gray awkwardly yelled while everyone gave him a 'for real?' look. "You weren't supposed to tell everyone!"

"Ok then... didn't need to know that... But anyway, I'm awesomer than you, and way nicer."

"Doubt it. You didn't even consider poor stripper's feelings right there. Look at ice brain blush, awwwwwwwwww!"

"You wanna fight flame head?!" Gray jumped out of the crowd with an embarrassed blush carved into his pale complection.

"Anytime ice freak!" Natsu and Gray shoved their heads together and argued. You could see orange and blue auras surrounding them while they swapped insults.

Erza stepped forward to break it up, and pound some sense into the two morons, but the frustrated blonde beat her to it. "Gray! I was going to beat him up first! Get in line!" She smashed their heads together as hard as she could, causing Gray to get knocked unconscious, and Natsu to almost join him.

"Ow! Luigi!"

Lucy growled and picked him up by his oddly colored hair. "It's Lucy!"

"Ow! Fine then, Luicy!"

She leaned down to his face to look him in the eye directly. "LUCY."

He just smirked at her, "Hey Lucy, when you lean down like that, I can see up your shirt."

She slapped him and they continued arguing. "Pervert!"

"Hey, you practically asked me to look."

"Why am I even bothering talking to you?"

"I don't know, most girls who come back here ask for photos, I've had two kiss me. One of them was Levy."

Gajeel looked down and picked up the bluenette. "We need to talk about what you are not allowed to do." Everyone watched him leave backstage.

Everyone sweatdropped. "Ugh, whatever. I don't want to be here anymore. We can share friends but I don't want anything more than aquaintances between us, got it?" Lucy sighed and looked him straight in the eye.

"Likewise. Bye Lushee~." He blinked innocently and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Yuck! I'm gone..." Lucy followed to where Gajeel and Levy were, forgetting that there were three other people back there who she actually were friends with. Immediantly after Lucy was out of sight, Natsu shed a tear.

Erza walked over and punched him, lightly in her book, but it successfully knocked him onto his back. "Ow! What the hell was that for."

She glared at him and he started sweating, "Lucy is our friend too! You were supposed to be nice and then we could all be happy as friends!"

Normally, he would yell Aye in a voice an octave higher than normal, but today he got some confidence. He stood up and walked directly in front of Erza, looking her dead in the eye while he said, "She brought up... her. If that's your guys' idea of a friend then leave me out of it!"

He walked to his dressing room and slammed the door, the sound of a lock clicking echoed through the room. Erza rubbed her forehead and mumbled, "This is going to be very hard to solve, but I can do it. They will be friends."

* * *

><p>Natsu pulled up in front a normal looking white house about an hour and a hallf after his concert ended. Levy had told him this was the place that he'd be staying at, and his little possession was here too.<p>

He hopped out of his car and jogged to the front door, now wearing black jeans and a white T-shirt. He knocked a couple times and waited outside the door. He heard shat sounded like footsteps walking over to the door, followed by a lock unlocking and the turn of a doorknob.

He was greeted by the girl he had not wanted to see again, Lucy yelled, "What the... why are you here!?"

Natsu yelled back, "Hey! This is where Levy told me I was staying! And you've been taking care of Happy?"

"You're the friend she asked me to take care of? That little... Wait, Happy's yours?"

"Yay! Where is he? I haven't seen him in forever..."

"Meow!" A little blue cat ran down the stairs and jumped to the door, immediantly rubbing against Natsu's legs.

Lucy gawked as she watched Natsu pick him up and pet himall over, cooing into his cat ears while Happy responded with purrs and meows. It was actually an adorable sight.

"So he's your cat, did you dye him blue?"

"Hehe, it sounded cool at the time, and now its awesome! Right buddy?"

"Meow!" That meow almost sounded like 'aye'.

"So umm..."

"I'll go get a hotel room, can you keep Happy here? I'll stop by and visit him, ok?"

Lucy grabbed his arm when he turned to leave. "No! I mean, Levy made me promise to help, I made up the spare room. Stay here, you don't have to go blow your money on a crappy hotel room, besides Happy wants you to stay."

He turned his head surprised, "Ok! Happy, let's eat!"

* * *

><p>That turned out differently than I had in mind, but I like it. Hope you guys do too!<p> 


End file.
